1. Field
This application relates generally to communications, and more specifically, to ultra-wide band communication.
2. Background
Wireless technologies enable communications between devices and may be employed for a variety of applications associated with various wireless communication networks such as personal area network (“PAN”) and body area network (“BAN”). Devices in such a network may have different functional capabilities and resources. Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatuses for dynamically distributing at least one functionality and managing at least one resource for supporting at least one functionality.